Love Hate: An Alice Jasper Story
by DancingWithRoses
Summary: Alice has everything... but an awesome man. She's always got her eye out but when her once best friend turns his back will they ever be able to become that couple they both want too be... Second Fanfic AU/AH/slightly OOC BxE AxJ RxEm CxEsm AngxBe ON HOLD!
1. The Girls

**Hey there!!!! Here's my second official Fanfic… **

**Disclaimer: Until my life switch machine is working Stephenie Meyer owns all the awesomeness that is Twilight. I do own the plot/all OCs**

**A/N- AH and slightly OOC (BxE AxJ EmxR CxEs AngxBe)**

Chapter 1- The Girls

APOV (Alice)

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

My alarm clock went off blaring Gives You Hell, my favorite song by the All American Rejects. I hears laughing and I looked up to see a set of hysterical brothers that happen to be mine.

"What's so funny guys?" I asked. Edward and Emmett just kept laughing.

"Seriously though, what's so funny?" I questioned them again. Emmett managed to point to my clock this time. 6:45. I had 15 minutes to get ready before I had to leave to pick the girls up for school. We would grab breakfast on the way as we usually did so at least that wouldn't be a problem.

I took a shower and blew my hair dry in record time. I thanked god I had my own bathroom as I raced to my closet. Now came the hard part. I had spent the summer with Rose, Bella, and Ang in Paris on a young designers program and had tons of new clothes to choose from.

I had laid out an outfit last night but the weather was a lot warmer than I had planned on it being. I quickly dug through my closet and found my Juicy red and white polka dotted cami as well as the white jeans I had bought to go with it. I grabbed my cell, iPod, wallet, and make-up and stuffed them in to my white Juicy Couture bag.

As I reached the door I noticed Edward's silver Volvo S60R was missing from the driveway. I grabbed my backpack off its hook besides the door and slipped on my new Juicy ballet flats. I jumped into my yellow Porsche 911 turbo and raced to Rose's house.

I beeped my horn and Rose came running out. She looked hot. She had on a brand new purple Juicy Couture tracksuit with the zipper halfway down to reveal a white v-neck tank showing cleavage.

Rose is one of those girls who you sometimes wish you could be. Her make-up was always perfect and she never had a hair out of place. She opened my car door and sat down in the passenger seat showing off the gold Juicy handbag that matched her shoes.

I drove down the road to Bella's house and beeped my horn. Bella came running out her mahogany hair bouncing up and down, her face glowing because she hadn't seen us in a week.

She got into the car and brushed off the compliments Rose and I gave her about how great she looked in her printed hoodie and shorts also from Juicy Couture. She always looked amazing; she just never liked to admit it. I complimented her shoes and hairband one more time before she told me to shut up and drive.

We picked up some Starbucks grabbing our favorite drinks and a muffin each before driving to pick up Angela who lived closet to the torture building- I mean school.

I honked my horn about ten times before Angela came running out wearing a cute little green and white patterned Juicy dress. Her purse was bulging as usual and her trademark daisy wish necklace was bouncing up and down against her tanned skin.

"Hey Ang," Rose said from the passenger seat as Angela opened the back door, "We got you your favorite."

"Starbucks Black Tazo Tea Latte?"

"Yup," Bella answered.

"And a banana nut muffin." I said.

"You guys are the greatest. What a way to start the school year." Angela said. We all agreed and continued on away to school.

************************

"Omigod you guys. I can't believe junior year is finally here," Ang said as we sat in the courtyard munching on our muffins and sipping the last of our coffees.

"I know neither can I," I answered, "Oh by the way, how are your guys?" Of course I knew Bella's boyfriend was fine as was Rose's. I mean those to sad excuses I have for brothers were obviously well enough to reset my alarm this morning.

Rose snorted, "Like you don't know. Hello Alice, me and Bells are dating two thirds of the Cullen Triplets."

"Yeah, Alice. Honestly, what are we going to do with you?" Bella asked.

"Maybe I was asking Angela… wait Rosalie Lillian Hale! Why the hell are you using fractions? We are not in math class yet. Were not even in homeroom." I was in full rampage mode as I feigned anger directed at Rosalie.

"Well, you three are triplets. Me and Bella are dating two out of three which is two thirds." She smiled proudly at being able to do the most simplest of math. Dumb blonde.

"You know," Angela said, "I still haven't figured out how you guys ended up looking so different from each other."

"Wow Angela," Bella said, "not all sets of triplets are identical. There's this thing called fraternal triplets. It was on the news yesterday."

"She's right though," I said thinking about the differences between me and my older by about five minutes brothers. I had grayish eyes that changed either blue or green in the sunlight, Emmett had dark brown-black eyes, and Edward's eyes were a startling shade of green. My short pixie hair was jet black while Emmett's was brown and Edward's was bronze. I was freakishly short at 4'10", Edward was average at about 5'11" and Emmett was freakishly tall at 6'5".

The bell rang and we hurried to building six for homeroom/biology.

I settled into my stool at the table I shared with Bella and droned out Mr. Masen as he took roll. It seemed that everyone was here but when he reached the last name on the list there was no answer. He marked down the absence and began teaching.

Five minutes passed and the door opened to reveal that mop of blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes that I hated.

**HAHA!!!! I gave you guys a cliffy. Don't worry I'm posting the next chapter now.**

**A/N- pics of the girls first day of school outfits are on my pro.**


	2. The Big ?

**Hey there!!! So here's chapter 2.0… Sorry it took me a while to update when I said it was being posted right away… btw I got caught righting this in math class so you better like it…**

**Disclaimer: in some parallel universe I own Twilight but sadly for now Stephenie Meyer owns all the awesomeness of it. I do own the plot and all OCs.**

**A/N: If you haven't noticed yet this chapter doesn't have a name… I can't think of any good ones so… review for the name and whoever's I like best will get to be the chapter name. And be mentioned in my little announcements that take forever…**

**Finally: Three lucky Twilighters (plus my bff AliceCullenBabi) will get to have speaking roles in my story. All you have to do is PM me or at the end of your review your favorite Twilight joke… NO SLAMS.**

**Alright now you can read the story…**

Chapter 2-???????????????

APOV-(Alice)

Jasper Whitlock walked slowly into the room and sat down in the only empty seat. Right next to Mike Newton… Right in front of me.

Dammit! Now I can't see the board. My goal for junior year: to pass biology. With this jerk sitting in front of me that is so not going to happen.

"Your late." Mt. Masen was definitely not happy. The only thing he despised more than being late to his class was being absent from his class 2 or more days in a row.

"Yes I am." Boredom did not go well with Jasper's slight Texas accent. He hadn't been to Texas since he had moved here 9 years ago. I had a flashback to the first day of second grade… the day I met Jasper.

_It was time for gym. Time to run and get rid of all the hyperactivity stored in my tiny body._

_The teacher told us to pair up. Everyone rushed around me choosing partners. Edward and Emmett gave each other a high five and grinned. Jessica and Lauren as well as Kasey and Jenna were sitting on the bleachers not too much into getting sweaty even then. I just stood there waiting for someone to tap my shoulder or grab my hand._

"_Raise your hand if you don't have a partner," Mr. Jym shouted over the excitement. Wow he was loud. _

_I raised my hand looking around to see if anyone else had raised theirs. I saw no one but then Mr. Jym called out, "Alice! Jasper! Partners!" I craned my neck as I stood on the top of my toes and there he was. Standing at the back of the class in all his blonde haired, blue eyed glory._

_I walked slash bounced over to where he was standing as Mr. Jym explained the rules of the game._

"_Hi!" I said as I bounced._

"_Hi!" he answered his voice layered thick with an accent like honey._

_I giggled. "You talk funny" I managed to say through my giggles, "I'm Alice."_

"_My name is Jasper."_

_His talking again sent me back into hysterics and he began to laugh with me. I could tell we would be great friends._

(End Flashback)

"Alice? Hello? Alice? Close your mouth, you're drooling." I recognized that all too familiar accent.

"Go away, Jasper!"

"Gladly," he answered, "Class is over anyway." I finally realized that the room was empty just as Mr. Masen slipped out reminding us that we had to be in our next class in five minutes. Rose, Angela, and Bella stood waiting for me at the door. I walked past Jasper but seeing a great opportunity turned back.

"Oh and Jasper," I began and then started to sing, "When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way hope it gives you, hope it gives you hell."

"If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, He's a fool you're just as well." Jasper's flawless voice sand the next part.

"Hope it gives you hell." I finished smirking. Before I let him get in another word I turned on my heel and headed towards the girls waiting at the door.

His voice had sounded so right with mine. And that was so wrong.

**Okay what do think??? Love??? Hate??? R&R please!!!!!!!!!**

**I'd just like to give a shout out to AliceCullenBabi my bff!!!!! You rock!!!!!!!!!! **

**I'm putting a poll up on my page to see if anyone wants some Jasper Point of view. Some Rose and Bells will definitely be in there. **

**As for posting- I will try to post updates 1 or 2 times a week depending on my crazy dance schedrule… Plus I'm writing these chapters as I go along so editing won't be the best…**

**PLEASE POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alrighty then, ta-ta for now!**

**~RoseHaleBabi~**


	3. We've Been Over This

**Alright… Well I wasn't planning on posting these next two chapters for awhile but they're written and edited so… What the hey??? **

**Contest still up: Three lucky Twilighters (plus my bff AliceCullenBabi) will get to have speaking roles in my story. All you have to do is PM me or at the end of your review include your favorite Twilight joke… NO SLAMS.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**Chapter 3- We've Been Over This Before**

APOV-(Alice)

The broke my daydreams. Normally I wouldn't be daydreaming during history class but the new teacher was so monotone it's not even funny. Finally, it was lunch time. For the next hour we were free from torture- I mean class.

Mr. Simpson called me to his desk and I told Rose to head to the cafeteria without me.

"Ms. Cullen, as you know this is my first year here but I was informed by your previous history teacher that you won a national writing contest for an essay you did on government during Civil War times." God this guy was monotone.

"Yes."

"So I presume you enjoy government then." Seriously, did this guy have another level of voice?

"Actually I prefer the Civil War. The contest requirements said that it was required for it to be written about government." I answered honestly. Mrs. Molina had assigned me extra credit- not that I had needed it- and I had written the essay and handed it in. Without my knowing, she had sent it in and I had won scholarship money towards college and it hadn't been my best work.

"That is all." Okay then.

I left rushing to lunch. I spotted the girls and my brothers sitting at are usual lunch table. I waved and started to weave my way through the tables.

All of the sudden someone hit me from behind. I ended up on the ground with a group of girls in short cheerleading skirts looking down at me laughing.

And then there were those piercing blue eyes that I hated. He was laughing too.

Dammit! That jackass had pushed me down.

Rose rushed over and helped me up while Bella and Ang picked up my books, bag, and lunch.

"Watch where you're going shorty," Jasper shouted at me acidly.

Not a good choice. You can make fun of my clothes, push me down, and cal me names but when you made fun of my height you cross the line- at least according to my brothers.

Emmett had heard that one. He walked over and sized Jasper up. Not hard for someone that's 6'5".

Finally Mr. Miller, the half blind lunch monitor, broke up the stare down.

As Jasper was being reprimanded I smirked at him as I turned on my heel and walked back towards the table.

After we had sat back down at the table Angela asked, "Why do we hate him so much?"

"Angela," I said, "We've been over this before."

**Alright… I know it's a cliffy but like I said before I'm posting the other chapter in a few minutes… For some reason I think this chapter is ridiculously short... Let me know what you think…**

**R&R**

**Quick shout out to: AliceCulleBabi- mi amiga mejor…**

**And I think that's it…**

**Love yas,**

**~RoseHaleBabi~**


	4. Flashback

**Alright… Well I wasn't planning on posting these next two chapters for awhile but they're written and edited so… What the hey??? **

**Contest still up: Three lucky Twilighters (plus my bff AliceCullenBabi) will get to have speaking roles in my story. All you have to do is PM me or at the end of your review include your favorite Twilight joke… NO SLAMS.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**BTW… It has been confirmed… My chapters are getting shorter!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 4- Flashback**

APOV-(Alice)

_(Flashback)_

"_Ali, you wanna go for a walk?"_

"_Sure Jazzy! Can we go to the meadow?"_

" '_Course Ali."_

_We walked for some time passing the familiar trees. All of the sudden my foot caught and I was on the ground screaming in pain, grabbing my ankle as I cried._

"_Ali, all you alright?" I could hear the coldness in his sweet accented voice._

"_Yeah." I said as I tried to stand but a whole new pain shot through my ankle. I screamed and fell back onto the ground._

"_Hang on, Ali," he said with a note of fake urgency in his voice._

_He ran down the path towards the road and I caught his one look back before he exited the trees and my life forever._

_I screamed and screamed and screamed. I screamed for my parents. I screamed for my friends. I even screamed for animals. But most of all I screamed for Jasper._

_He never came._

_After what was probably only half an hour but what felt like forever, I heard footsteps and twigs cracking. Two gigantic wolves entered the small clearing. They were distinctly feminine. _

_After spotting me on the ground they backed out of the clearing and I began to cry harder. Whatever hop I had managed to hold onto had disappeared with the wolves. This was it. I was going to die here._

_But then to girls came into view. A tall, picturesque blonde and a beautiful, small mahogany-haired girl. They walked towards me and slowly helped me onto my injured foot, asking if I had been hurt. I told them about my ankle and they explained that they had heard my screams while taking a walk and had decided to investigate. They helped me towards the road where a car was waiting._

"_We're Bella and Rosalie, by the way," the mahogany-haired one introduced herself and the blonde._

"_Alice," I answered._

_And despite the pain tearing at my ankle I was able to get in the car._

_And despite the pain tearing at the edges of my heart I laughed all the way home from the hospital that night._

_(End Flashback)_

"The hospital," Ang said, "That's where I came in." Her father, just starting at the hospital, had bandaged up my ankle that night.

"Yeah," I said, "And thankfully none of you have left the picture."

"Yeah. And thankfully Jasper has." Edward said.

"Cheers to that!" shouted Emmett. God my brothers were so overprotective.

"Cheers!" we all said, "Cheers to an almost Jasper free life!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall come," a cold, accented voice whispered in my ear.

"Come guys," Bella said speaking for me.

"Yeah," began Rose, " We have better things to do than to stand around with a backstabbing asshole."

And with that Angela Weber, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and me, Alice Cullen, left the noisy cafeteria, with me in the center surrounded by my friends.

**Okay so this chapter is longer than the last one although I still think it's ridiculously short compared to the first one. Let me know what you think…**

**Alright… Well I wasn't planning on posting these next two chapters for awhile but they're written and edited so… What the hey??? **

**Contest still up: Three lucky Twilighters (plus my bff AliceCullenBabi) will get to have speaking roles in my story. All you have to do is PM me or at the end of your review include your favorite Twilight joke… NO SLAMS.**

**PLEASE R&R**

**Alrighty then, I think that's it,**

**Love yas,**

**~RoseHaleBabi~**


	5. Revenge is Sweet

**Alrighty then… I wasn't planning on even writing this until like Friday but… my friend- she knows who she is- kept pestering me about writing/posting so here it is.**

**Contest still up: Three lucky Twilighters (plus my bff AliceCullenBabi) will get to have speaking roles in my story. All you have to do is PM me or at the end of your review include your favorite Twilight joke… NO SLAMS.**

**Alrighty then… Ash here's your chapter…**

**Chapter 5- Revenge is Sweet **

APOV-(Alice)

Finally! It was last period. For me and the gang that was free period. A whole hour of absolutely nothing to do. A whole hour before I was allowed to leave campus. Don't ask me why but I'm just not.

But whatever. Nothing to do means hanging out with the girls and my brothers in Mr. Marcs' room. And believe me tat's never boring.

Mr. Marcs has been my favorite teacher since freshman year. I didn't have health until second semester when it replaced technologies but when did something like that ever stop me? Uhhhh… let me think… NEVER!!

Rose caught up to me at my locker and started filling me in on the last two periods worth of gossip.

"So there's this new kid… I think he's Mr. Marcs' nephew or something… but his name is Ben Cheney and we were partnered together in technologies last period… and ohmigod is he hot."

"Rose," I interrupted, "If you are even thinking about cheating on and/or dumping my brother, I will rearrange that pretty little face of yours."

We locked eyes for a second and snorted at my threat. I could barely reach her face.

"Don't worry Ali," Rose said, "I was about to say how good he would be for Ang."

Tears swelled up in my eyes at the use of Jasper's pet name for me. Rose saw and grabbed me up in a hug.

"I'm sorry Alice. It's just for a second I thought- you know what- I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," Rosalie apologized over and over.

She didn't stop until we crossed the threshold of room 216. She probably wouldn't have but Emmett, who had been waiting by the door, had swooped under her and picked her up wedding style.

"Hey Mary!" Mr. Marcs called at me from where he was sitting in the cool spinny chair behind his desk. He knew I hated it when people used my real first name. I swear, sometimes I think his goal in life is to annoy me to death.

We continued to the table and Rose sat down between Bells and Emmett without noticing the cute brown haired boy sitting next to Angela. I took my spot at the head of the table as Rose continued to dish about Ben to Bella.

She didn't get very far this time- only to the part about him being Mr. Marcs' nephew- before Mr. Marcs decided to interrupt.

"Yup, he's my nephew and he's sitting on the other side of Angela." Rose turned red with embarrassment. She looked over at Ang and upon seeing the brown haired boy, who I presume was Ben, her blush deepened.

"Hi Ben!" I said cheerfully, "I'm Mary Alice Cullen! Just call Alice!" I was so hyper all of the sudden it wasn't even funny.

Ben gave Mr. Marcs a look and they both nodded.

"The hyperactive pixie?" Ben asked.

"That's me! Wait who told you that?" I nearly screeched.

"And that's my cue to leave," said Mr. Marcs.

"YOU DID NOT!!!!! You know I hate that."

"Yes, I do. That's why it's so funny."

"Whatever and ever."

"What is that?"

Ugh! He is so difficult. "Never mind."

I spent the next 40 minutes debating what to do about the Jasper situation and I finally came to a solution… I had to get revenge.

"Hey Mr. Marcs," I said slowly, "If someone left you alone and injured in the woods to die how would you get revenge?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"Blackmail."

**Alrighty how'd ya like it??? Please, please, please [gets down on knees] please, please, please R&R.**

**Contest still up: Three lucky Twilighters (plus my bff AliceCullenBabi) will get to have speaking roles in my story. All you have to do is PM me or at the end of your review include your favorite Twilight joke… NO SLAMS.**

**Alrighty then, TTYL**

**Love yas,**

**~RoseHaleBabi~**


	6. Dance Class

**No author's notes… YAY!!!!**

**Chapter 6- Dance Class**

APOV-(Alice)

I dropped the girls off and Rose promised us she'd be at our houses in half an hour to pick us up. Me first, then Ang, then Bells.

I drove home to find Emmett and Edward 'jamming' on our Rock Band set. Emmett was banging on those drums so hard I was surprised the drumsticks didn't break. The song came to a close and Edward declared that his 'superior guitar skills' had won him the game.

I walked slowly up the stairs as Emmett and Edward continued bickering over who had won and who had cheated.

"Hey lil sis you wanna play?" Emmett asked over the noise.

"No thanks, Em. I'm good."

Big mistake. The boys looked at each other and nodded three times. The next thing I knew the game was being drowned out by two obnoxious 16 year old boys doing a Tarzan call.

"Uh guys, I don't think we should do this now," I said backing up the stairs slowly, "Esme will be home soon." They ignored me and kept the Tarzan impression going and I knew I was in trouble.

I ran to me room and bolted the door behind me. I ran to my huge walk-in closet and bolted that door closed as well. The boys knew where I hid the key to my room but not the key to my closet.

Once I knew I was safe, I gathered my dance clothes as well as my new dance sweat suit and slowly opened my closet door.

All clear.

I walked across the room to my bathroom and stripped my clothes. I pulled on my pink tights, black leotard, and sweats before turning to the mirror; what to do with my spikes?

I settled on pulling it half up and holding the rest back with a simple black headband. My hair wasn't long enough for the pinned up French braid everyone who danced at the Port Angeles studio was required to wear.

I grabbed my shoe bag, as well as my tutu bag and ran down the stairs to fill my lunch box with some granola and fruit as it was my turn to bring the snacks.

As I was filling my water bottle a horn went off. Just Rose letting me know she was outside.

I walked out to see Emmett and Edward leaning against Rosalie's red BMW. Bella was already in the front seat; my seat.

"Bells," I whined.

"Calm down Alice. Just get in the back before I change my mind and drive away," threatened Rose.

"Fine," I pouted as I hopped over the door into the back seat. Rose hated that.

Rose shooed the boys away from her car and off we went to pick up Angela.

She was late as usual. That's the reason why we picked her up so early. She too jumped over the door and into the car. Rose restarted the car and drove like a maniac. We even got to the studio in record time.

*****

"Now as for our featured ballet piece this year," Madame Alexandra, the studio owner, was saying, "We will be doing the pas de quatre from Swan Lake. The four cygnets as well as the four understudies will be from Level Black, as our featured ballerinas always are. The four swans are Miss Hale," Rose stood and curtsied.

"Miss Swan," Bella stood and curtsied as well, blushing as people laughed at the irony of her name.

"Miss Weber," Angela stood and bowed earning a few chuckles.

"And Miss Cullen," I was surprised but somehow I managed to stand. I swept a graceful curtsy and Madame Alexandra continued, "Miss DeConick, Miss Bland, Miss Tomlinson, and Miss Ricigliano will be the understudies." Danielle, Michaela, Niambe, and Sarah stood and curtsied at the same time. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley just sat there gawking. Ha! Those two had been expecting to dance and they weren't even understudies.

"Please continue to your regular classes. If those eight could meet me in the studio with their practice tutus and pointe shoes on that would be great. Miss Mallory and Miss Stanley you can take class with Level Navy today." Everyone rushed out of the studio and to the locker room.

I followed Bells to our lockers and zipped open my bright pink tutu bag. I pulled on the white fluffy thing with black streaks as well as my almost dead Capezio pointe shoes. After realizing I hadn't put on my gellies I pulled off my shoes to slip on the pink toe pads. I tied my shoes again and headed out to catch up with the girls.

The four of us walked into the studio at the same time and immediately went over to the barre to warm up our feet.

Madame Alexandra called us to attention and we took our places.

"Now ladies, we are very lucky to have a local area high school student choreographing this piece for us. He is from Forks High," _really a male dancer at Forks High?_ I thought and Madame Alexandra continued, "He has been a student of mine for a while. He has never performed or competed with us but he has agreed to choreograph this piece for us. I expect you to listen to him even though most of you are his age. Alright then, let's begin." We nodded. "Mr. Whitlock," she called. The door opened and in stepped that all too familiar face.

God those eyes.

**You know no A/N was too good to be true so here we go…**

**I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer since like chapter 3 so here goes…**

**ME: Yay! I own Twilight!**

**Mr. Marcs (who by the way is based off one of my favorite teachers): Uh… No you don't. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**ME: You just have to ruin my fun don't you?**

**Mr. Marcs: DUH!**

**ME: Well at least I own the OCs and plot… Yay me!!!**

**OCs include:**

**-Mr. Masen**

**-Mrs. Molina**

**-Mr. Miller**

**-Mr. Marcs**

**-Madame Alexandra**

**-Danielle DeConick**

**-Michaela Bland**

**-Niambe Tomlinson**

**-Sarah Ricigliano**

**And that's about it…**

**TTFN, Love as always,**

**~RoseHaleBabi~**


	7. Kiss

**Yay! Two chapters in one day! How awesome am I? Actually, not very. R&R**

**ME: Yay! I own Twilight!**

**Mr. Marcs: Uh… No you don't. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**ME: You just have to ruin my fun don't you?**

**Mr. Marcs: DUH!**

**ME: Well at least I own the OCs and plot… Yay me!!!**

**Chapter 7- Kiss**

APOV-(Alice)

"Jasper!" the four of us screamed in unison. We recovered soon enough to curtsy with everyone else but it was still more of a bob than a curtsy. If this was the man I would be curtsying to for the next nine months then get me out of this class!

Jasper shot us a sinister smile; he knew for the next nine months we were his. "Alright then," he said drawling, "Let's start with names. First and last please."

He worked his up the barre as each of us said our name and curtsied.

"Danielle DeConick," Dani swept a smooth curtsy.

"Michaela Bland," Chaela's curtsy was barely a curtsy as she's still recovering from snapping something in her knee.

"Niambe Tomlinson," Niambe's curtsy was, as always, flawless.

"Sarah Ricigliano," Sarah's curtsy was jerky but beautiful as she was one for embellishments. Sarah was awesome. If she went to Forks High she would no doubt be part of our group. Jasper's sinister grin grew as he approached Rose.

"Rosalie Hale," Rose said in a stuck up and slightly bored tone. She tucked her left foot behind her right heel and did the most awkward curtsy I've ever seen.

"Kathryn Romano," Bells gave Jasper her cousin's name. I heard everyone chuckle nervously as I tried to hold in a chuckle of my own.

"Thank you, Isabella," Jasper told her using her full name, something Bella had always hated.

"Angela Weber," Ang put her back foot a little too close to her front foot and she toppled into Jasper as she lost her balance. By the smile on her face, I don't think it was an accident.

"Mary Alice Cullen," I nodded instead of curtsying. I wouldn't get in trouble- Madame Alexandra had left the studio at least five minutes ago.

"Alright then, let's begin. I'm going to pair you up dancer and understudy and that will determine what part you will learn. Okay let's see… Bella and Niambe. Rosalie and Michaela. Angela and Danielle and that leaves Ali and Sarah," Jasper rattled off.

We went over to our partners and I tried to ignore his use of my pet name. _That _wasn't working out so well. Jasper called us back to attention and we began barre.

*************************************************

"Coupe, mid calf, posse," Jasper was shouting at us as we worked through a combination in the center of the studio. I had to admit it he knew his stuff and Mr. Captain of the football team was the last person I expected to dance.

"Bella go over your shoe. Michaela hit a clean coupe. Angela high posse." The music ended and we took our final position for this combination.

"Alright then, water break. 10 minutes and keep your feet warn. Alice, be back here in five."

"Why?" What did he need me for? I was the only one who made it through barre and center with no personal corrections.

"Five minutes." Okay then Mr. Slave driver.

I ran to the locker room and dove towards my lunch box. I passed around the snacks and began munching on an apple.

I finished quickly- laughing and joking with the girls.

I glanced at my phone. Crap! I had two minutes to get back to class.

I grabbed my Smart Water and ran to the studio.

"You're late," Jasper stated menacingly.

Ignoring his tone, I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Yeah by like 37 seconds," I told him jumping to sit on the barre.

"Off the barre."

"Nope," I said popping my mouth on the p.

"Fine." Jasper picked me up off the barre, threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the center of the studio.

"Well that was rude," I huffed angrily after he set me down.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you are when you're mad?"

"No and god Jasper you're such a-," he enveloped me in his arms and leaned down to kiss me before I could finish.

It was great. Slow and building but passionate. Much better than the way Seth or James or even Luke had ever kissed me.

For awhile the only thing I was able to concentrate on was how great his lips felt against mine and how close our bodies were through my leotard and his thin cotton t-shirt.

Finally I remembered who I was kissing and where we were. I pulled away from Jasper and straightened my tutu.

He began showing me some random steps just as Dani, Chaela, Niambe, and Sarah walked in followed by Rose, Bells, and Angela.

I rushed over and was able to get out only two words before Jasper called us to order:

"We kissed."

**********

I stepped into the running water and immediately my back began to unknot but my mind began racing now that I wasn't concentrating on ballet and not breaking my ankle or being distracted by the girls' bubbly conversation.

My mind was arguing with my lips. My lips longed to be against Jasper's but my mind knew it was wrong. I couldn't let him break my heart again.

Suddenly I couldn't wait for Wednesday- the day I next had dance- because at that moment I realized that I now had the perfect blackmail.

**Alrighty then, that's pretty much it… and I just looked back at my last chapter and realized that I used the phrase 'as well as' or something like that five times… and I also noticed that Jasper says 'alright then' a lot. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**R&R with emphasis on the second R!**

*****TTFN*****

**~RoseHaleBabi**


	8. Blackmail

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry… My notebook was confiscated by the devil known as my religion teacher… Sorry, Sorry, Sorry**

**Any way:**

**ME: Yay! I own Twilight!**

**Mr. Marcs: Uh… No you don't. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**ME: You just have to ruin my fun don't you?**

**Mr. Marcs: DUH!**

**ME: Well at least I own the OCs and plot… Yay me!!!**

**Chapter 8- Blackmail**

APOV-(Alice)

My alarm went off to Gives You Hell as usual. I looked around my room and checked my alarm. No laughing brothers and no reset alarm clock.

An hour later, I was dressed and eating breakfast at the island counter in the kitchen.

Emmett and Edward walked in mischievous grins across their faces. Emmett grabbed my pop tarts and shoved them into his mouth.

"Dammit Emmett!" I shouted. "Those were the last ones."

Of course Esme picked this exact moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Alice, words," she warned.

"Yeah take a chill pill sis," Emmett laughed.

"Sorry Esme," I said while glaring at Emmett. If he wasn't twice my height and three times my weight he would be in serious trouble. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and thanked the Lord that Edward had already eaten breakfast. At least I didn't have to worry about anyone stealing my Lucky Charms.

"Was someone playing Jungle Boys yesterday?" Esme asked holding up a cracked dish. I fought to hold back my laughter.

"And that's my cue to leave." I rushed out as Esme began shouting at the boys.

I began searching for my cell phone… It wasn't on its charger but there was some suspiciously sticky handprints surrounding the cord that smelled mysteriously like butter. Emmett.

On my way to the boys' mutual game room I ran into Carlisle.

"What are you looking for sweetie?"

"My cell phone… I think Emmett-''

Before I could finish Carlisle had raised his hand holding something bright pink- MY CELL PHONE!!!

"Thanks Carlisle!"

"I found it in my office… Now hurry up and get to school."

**********************************************

"Okay," I said as the girls and I exited my car into the school parking lot. "Text the guys to meet us in the quad in five minutes. Tell them if they're not there. I _will _hunt them down."

Bella, Rose, and to my surprise, Angela sent off quick texts to their guys. Bella to Edward, Rose to Emmett, Ang to Ben. I guess Ang and Ben had become really close during that one period yesterday.

Six minutes and 37 seconds later the guys showed up. Late.

But I was too excited with my plan to give them hell for it so I just called the meeting to order.

"Alrighty then, we all hate Jasper, correct?" Everyone nodded not sure here I was going. I sipped the last of my latte before continuing "And we all agree that it's time for revenge?" Everyone nodded, more surely this time.

"Wait," Ben spoke up, "What do we want revenge for?"

"Oh," Ang said in realization, "I forgot. You don't know the story- well one day. You know what- This is Alice's story to tell." Everyone turned to look at me.

"Alright Ang. So once Jasper and I used to be really great friends. He moved here from Texas in the second grade and my best friend, Bianca, had just moved away. Neither of us had anyone to sit with at lunch. Our gym teacher paired us up for a partner game in class and we became fast friends.

"One day about four or five years ago in the seventh grade, Jasper asked if we could go for a walk. We started out to the meadow that my family and I had discovered while hiking.

"About halfway up the main trail there's a little clearing and through some bushes there's a smaller path that leads to the meadow.

"Somewhere just before the clearing, my foot caught on something and I busted my ankle. Jasper ran to get help. He never came back." I looked around gauging everyone's expressions before telling the rest of the story.

"Rose and Bella found me an hour or so later. They drove me to the hospital where Ang was waiting for her dad to finish work so her and her parents could go out for dinner.

"Some good came out of that night but that's why I hate Jasper and why I need revenge; he left me in the woods to die." I finished to see everyone around me looking down sadly. They all loved me and I had never felt it more than in that one moment.

"What good came out of that?" Ben questioned me curiously.

"I met the three people who love me more than I deserve. I met my soul sisters. Emmett, Edward, and I became closer. Stupid overprotective fools," I finished muttering.

Bells leaned over and hugged me. "You're right. Jasper may be the most idiotic person on the face of this Earth but someday I'll have to thank him for leaving you in the woods."

For some unknown reason Edward and Emmett found this hilarious. We all stared at them for a minute but when Edward laughs you can't help but join in.

When the laughing subsided and I was finally able to get out a few words I asked, "So you in?"

"Duh!" Ang said still laughing a bit.

"Definitely!" Rose and Bells answered in unison through their giggles causing a fresh wave of laughter.

Damn right I'm in!" Ben announced when he was finally able to stop laughing.

"Do you have to ask?" Emmett said while shaking from trying to control his laughter.

"So how are we doing this?" Edward asked.

"Well we can do this one of two ways."

**Okay, okay… I know it's long, droning, and pointless because of the retelling of the whole hating Jasper thing but it was important to get Carlisle and Esme into the story and have Ben and Ang out there as a couple. I also needed to get everyone in on the plan and establish the fact that they are all really close friends.**

**So tell me what you think!! I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least one more review. So just hit the freakin button at the bottom of the screen… It's the only way to get me to type faster**

*****TTFN*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~~**


	9. Get Away From Me!

**Hey y'all! I know I haven't posted in forever and I am officially giving you the right to yell at me in your reviews (which I love anyway) or in a PM. So any way…**

**ME: Yay! I own Twilight!**

**Mr. Marcs: Uh… No you don't. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**ME: You just have to ruin my fun don't you?**

**Mr. Marcs: DUH!**

**ME: Well at least I own the OCs and plot… Yay me!!!**

**This chapter goes to my bff…**

**AliceCullenBabi!**

**Chapter 9- Get Away From Me**

APOV-(Alice)

We decided on plan one, the easiest. The one that would take less planning and less time. And it was pretty simple.

The boys would come into the studio tomorrow to 'surprise' Bella for her birthday. We had already been planning it and it was already cleared with Madame Alexandra before the whole Jasper thing.

I would have my camera with me as always. I would toss it to Edward to get a picture 'of us girls'. Sarah would distract Jasper with a question that required him demonstrating. Click, Snap, Flash. Edward has picture and hands camera to Emmett. Emmett loudly announces that he 'has to go to the bathroom' and runs into the hallway. He hands the camera off to me and I hide it in my locker. Only the actual handing off of the camera was even semi complicated. Emmett came up with it and said it needed to be spyish.

"…It would be debauchery…" Mr. Simpson was saying. I leaned over to Rose.

"What is he going on about?" I whispered from my spot at our table.

"What it would be like if we couldn't amend the Constitution," Rose whispered back.

"Oh." Why couldn't we just skip to the Civil War? The American Revolution was bearable but the time in between the two? Ugh!

Today I wasn't being held back by Mr. Monotone so I actually made it to lunch on time.

After filling our trays with sandwiches, chips, apples, water, and a cookie each, Rose and I weaved through the ridiculously crowded cafeteria. When had Forks High become so popular?

As we were passing the jock table where Jasper and his friends sat, Jasper looked up from his tray. He smiled when he saw me and I winked back. Wait! I winked? At Jasper? What the hell was that?

I finished lunch quickly, while there was still 25 minutes left in the period. I decided to clean my locker out. It's really sad that it was so messy.

I tossed my tray and pushed open the way-to-heavy door leading to the empty hallway.

I dragged the garbage can- which was almost as tall as me- over to my locker and began to toss loose papers. Really, how could my locker be this messy? It was the second day of school, for crying out loud!

A pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who." Melodic. Honey. Velvet. My heart stopped when I realized who it was.

"You," I said breathlessly, my voice not harboring any bit of the hatred that had filled my heart for him over the last four or five years.

He spun me around and kissed me fiercely. I kissed him back. I didn't hear the gasps coming from my friends or family. I hadn't even realized they had followed me out. I ignored Emmett as he let out a low whistle.

I felt the electricity flowing through our bodies and pulling us together. But then I pulled away. Stupid mind! Why did it always have to remind me who I was kissing and what he had done?

"Not now," I told him.

"Fine," he answered. "But tomorrow at the studio, that could be a different story."

And then he was gone.

I continued tossing papers and dead pens- how could a pen be dead after just two days?- as my friends and family continued pressing me for details.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "We will get him back. And I will not give in to him!"

I looked up and saw everyone staring at me with evil smiles.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE PLANNING. DON'T YOU DARE GET ANY CLOSER TO ME! EDWARD ATHONY CULLEN YOU KNOW THOSE CONSEQUENCES! EMMET, SO DO YOU! I'M PRETTY SURE THE GIRLS KNOW THEM AS WELL!"

**Sorry about the insanely short chapter. Just had to get something out 's Block has struck again! Any and all ideas are appreciated!**

*****TTFN*****

**~~~RoseHaleBabi~~~**


End file.
